Bouncing Baby Bonkers
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: 25 YEAR SAGA: Davis and Kari, happily married, and are now expecting their first born any day. Everyone's excited, but Veemon's a little over excited that he's starting to annoy everyone a little bit.
1. The baby is coming, soon!

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I really hate the 25 year saga, unless of course Davis and Kari were together… which we don't know, there's too many possibilites.**_

_**And what I hate worse beyond that is having to write it all over again each time I write about it. (Sighs)**_

_**At least since it was never aired in a series… we can control it to our likings.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Many, many years have passed since the defeat of Maylomyotismon, and the Digi Destined had certainly grown up a lot.

Tai, now a diplomat, was happily married to Davis' sister Jun. Really strange, everyone wonder what he saw in her, but actually, Davis' sister had grown and matured over the years. Now she was a doctor, and also the chief of a brigade of women doctors everywhere.

Mat and Sora were married. Matt was training to be an astronaut, and Sora was a fashion designer.

Mimi moved back to Japan, and started her own cooking show.

Joe is the Digital world's very first doctor… although his patients keep eating his tongue depressors.

Cody was an attorney, and he hasn't lost a case since; though he still seems to be a little stubborn at times.

Yolei and Ken were married, and already had their first born. Yolei lived as a housewife, while Ken was a detective.

Izzy had started his own computer research lab, and he was really studying into the Digital world now, and TK who was a novelist made sure to note these things for his on-coming line of books.

As for Kari and Davis; they were actually married. No one ever expected that to happen, but over the years, Davis matured a bit, and Kari actually took a liking to it. They dated for a while in high school, and after college, Davis popped it to her…. and she actually said "Yes!"

Kari was a preschool teacher now just as she wanted to be, and Davis opened his noodle cart, and becoming a worldwide success. He now owned the biggest chain of carts, restaurants, food-stands, and noodle-products in the world… and it sure made him and Kari pretty wealthy.

Still, Davis wasn't that greedy with money. He donated to charities, helped feed the poor. Why he even helped Kari find work once she got her teacher's licence.

Still, they did keep some of the money for themselves. Davis bought them a beautiful beach-house near the shores where Kari and Tai used to play where they were little, and they lived there ever since.

Now… a few years after their marriage began… it was time. Kari was now over eight months pregnant, and was now expecting any day according to Jun. Davis liked to make jokes about how huge his wife looked with her stomach so large. "But I love you anyways…"

Kari giggled and pecked his cheek, "And I love you too."

…

Kari's baby shower was so incredible. Kari and Davis were showered with gifts, though Davis kept saying it would've been easier to buy all the stuff. "Davis…!" Kari said giving him the signs.

Davis sat on the sofa, "I'll be good…" he said playfully. Everyone shared a laugh.

Now the baby's room was completely ready. All that was needed now was the little bundle of joy to come along. Everyone was really excited, but no one was as excited as Veemon was.

Ever since he found out that Kari was pregnant, his mind was racing all over. He never had witnessed a human baby being born before, and he wanted to be sure he was ready for it.

He was in the baby's room right now practicing his diapering with a baby-doll. "Now… let'sh shee…" he muttered to himself. "I put thish here… ugh… and this… there and…" Plop… the doll fell off the table and onto the floor. "Ooh… not again!" he groaned, "And here the phase bouncing-baby-boy is jusht an expresshion…"

Gatomon passed by the room, and she saw the mess of diapers on the floor. "What are you doing in here?" she asked as she walked in.

"Practishing for when the baby comesh." He answered her, "But I don't think I'm doing a good job."

Gatomon had her share of diaper changing too, even though she hopped she wouldn't have to do much of it when the baby came, she helped show Veemon the right way to do it.

She actually managed to get the diaper on the doll perfectly, "That'sh easy for you… you have bigger handsh than I do." Veemon said.

Gatomon knew he had a point there, "Look… you don't have to get so hyperactive about this. Kari and Davis said the baby will come any day now."

Veemon still couldn't find it in him to relax. "What if they don't know what they're doing?" he asked. "What if Davish makes a mishtake… what if Kari mishcarries… what if--"

"VEEMON…!" Gatomon snapped. "Just try and chill out…" then she left to go take her evening nap before bed. Typical Gatomon…!

As Veemon cleaned up the big mess he made he took a while to glance around the room. Everything looked so well placed, and yet deep down he still didn't feel ready for this baby.

Davis and Kari… even Jun, with her experience in delivering, explained where human babies came from. Veemon and Gatomon were almost repulsed by the way it had to work for Kari to even get pregnant… how she and Davis had to… DO IT!

Veemon even felt sorry for Kari at times, because according to what Yolei had said, when she shared Kari her experience in birthing a child, having a baby was really going hurt… A LOT!

He hoped there was something he could do to help Kari get through this. He always had this sinking sensation that Kari was going to warn Davis "It's time." Any minute, and then everyone would be rushing into a panic.

Sometimes he even thought Kari would accidentally wake up from one of her naps and the baby would be halfway out already. He tried to check on her like Davis did while she was napping… but the door to the master-bedroom was always closed, and he was too short to reach the knob.

Still… for now all he could do was take Gatomon's advice, and try to keep calm. "Any day now… any day.


	2. Veemon's concern

_**Author's notes:**_

_**You know, this fic was planned a while ago… I just never found the chance to make it. What with all the stress and pain I keep feeling.**_

_**It just makes me wish that Davis and Kari got together even more… (Sighs)**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next afternoon, Veemon was channel-surfing and he was watching reality shows about women giving birth to their babies. "Hmm…I shee…" he said as he began taking down notes with a pad and paper. Gatomon passed by again, "Now what are you doing…?"

Veemon looked at her, "If you musht now… I'm shtudying."

Gatomon sat on the couch, "Studying what? How to be a script-writing couch-potato? Hee, hee, hee…"

Veemon was not amused, "Very funny…" he grunted, "I'm studying these reality showsh sho I'll know what shteps to take when Kari has the baby."

Gatomon sighed; Veemon was still all shaken up.

Just then, Kari came into the living room with a grumpy-look on her face. "Gatomon…!" she nearly growled. "How many times do I have to tell you…? Vacuum yourself before you wash up." She was implying that the bathroom sink was clogged with Gatomon's fur again.

"Look out… here comesh Crabby-Kari." Veemon whispered to Gatomon. Gatomon pursed her lips at Veemon and asked Kari, "How was your nap…?"

"Obvioushly not long enough." Veemon cut in.

Kari shook her head. "Veemon… a woman's body goes through a lot of changes when she's with child. I can't always control my emotions." She said as she sat down on the sofa. She fixed her huge stomach in comfortable position and patted the two Digimon. "I'm sorry I've been so hard on you guys…"

Gatomon, like the cat she was, snuggled up to Kari. "Don't worry… Davis said… no matter how crabby you are, we should just humor you."

As funny as Kari thought that was, "Well… Davis is going to get more than he bargained for with a statement like that." she said wickedly.

"Hey can you two keep it down…" Veemon said, "You're interrupting my shtudying."

"What are you studying How to be a script-writing couch-potato?" Kari joked. She and Gatomon both shared a soft giggle, but Veemon was irritated to have heard that again. "I'm shtudying these reality showsh to help you have your baby."

Kari glanced over her stomach, as far as she could without hurting herself. "Aww… well Veemon… that is sweet of you to want to help but I think Davis is better qualified for this."

Veemon turned to face her, "Oh yeah… then where is Davish?"

Just then Davis walked right through the door with two pizzas he picked up after work for dinner. "Mmm… Grrrrrretings." he said playfully. He was followed by Jun who was invited for dinner, and to give Kari a house-call check-up.

Veemon's floppy ears sagged down, "Oh… there he is."

Davis was confused, "Uh… did I miss something?" he asked.

Kari giggled softly, "Its all right honey, everything's fine."

Her husband stopped in his tracks and sighed heavily. "I love it when she calls me that"

Jun saw her advantage and took it. "I take it when she calls you honey, she means _brain-dead."_

Davis shot his sister a scowl, but he walked over and kissed his wife before heading to the kitchen-area. As they all sat down at the able to eat, Veemon told Davis of how he was trying to assist Kari in birthing the baby. "Uh Veemon… traditionally, that is the father's role. IE Me."

"Oh, right…" he said, "Well… maybe I can help clean the baby up. I shaw how messhy they can be when they firsht come out."

"Sorry little guy… I'm the doctor, that's my job." Jun said, "No one touches my niece or nephew first but me."

Gatomon looked up, "You mean… you don't know what it is yet?" she asked.

Jun explained that she knew what it was, but Kari and Davis decided they wanted to be surprised. Though both Kari and Jun were hoping it would be a girl. "Whatever it is… I'll love it. As much as I love all of you…"

Kari looked at her husband with a strange expression.

"What…?"

His wife moved closer to him. "That's so sweet… I think I'm going to be sick." She joked. They shared a quick kiss, and then ate up so Jun could give Kari her check-up.

Late that night when everyone was going to bed…

Kari was sitting-upright in the huge bed breathing softly yet deeply to help the baby. It was a little hard on her to sleep when she had a stomach the size of dodge-ball.

Unfortunately, the door wasn't closed, and Veemon was able to walk right in. "Hey Kari… did you know that shome women actually gave birth shtanding up?"

Kari didn't respond, but she did moan and stir a little as she felt her stomach. Veemon went nuts, "It'sh time… It's time… quick shtand up!"

"Veemon…" Kari said, "I just felt a kick, that's all. It's not time yet."

Davis came out from the bathroom. He was wearing a simple light slip-on pair of clothes, not the kind with buttons or zippers. "Davish. What are you wearing pajamas for?"

Davis grabbed one of his favorite books in confusion over such a ridiculous question. "Veemon… I'm wearing pajamas, because I am going to bed."

Veemon tried to persuade him to go to sleep in his clothes as from what he saw some fathers do on the reality shows. "Veemon… you have to calm down about this baby." Davis replied. "It's no big deal…"

Veemon nodded; "Right… not as big as Mt. ST. Light-crest here." he said motioning to Kari's size.

"Exactly…" Davis said, but then he slapped him mouth shut. "Ooh… wrong thing to say. Sorry…"

Kari angrily pulled up the covers, "First I'm cranky, now I'm fat!" she snapped, "Honestly Davis, how I don't get you at times… or why you even liked me."

Davis apologized again, and sugared it up by telling Veemon, "I'll admit, I have never actually witnessed a child actually being born, but I will help me wife; my caring, beautiful, slender wife thought this pregnancy, and I'm more than positive that I can do this without help from a Digital Monster."

Veemon shrugged, "I might as well go to the fridge for what'sh left of the pizza."


	3. You're getting sleepy

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next day…

Yolei and Ken came over to help around with the house work. Kari was forced to stay bedridden, Jun's orders, and Davis was at work and trying to get time off so he could be there for the arrival of his baby.

_Even being the big boss had troubles now these days._

Yolei and Ken even brought their baby girl over so they wouldn't have to find a sitter. The baby was now resting in the nursery while everyone was busy that afternoon, but once again Veemon was still studying those reality shows; still way in over his head about the new baby coming.

Yolei came by carrying a laundry basket, "You know Veemon… if you really want to help out you can pitch in with some of the housework."

Veemon shook his head, "No way! Remember the lasht time I tried to do any of that…?"

Veemon had always tried his best with housework, but do to his puny size it wasn't that easy for him. The last time he tried vacuuming, the vacuum cleaner ended up chasing him all around the house.

Then there was the time he tried dusting._ "Ah… Ah… Ah-AAH… CHOOOOO!!"_ and he only ended up blowing more dust everywhere than cleaning it.

Then there was also the time he had to try and sort the laundry, and by mistake he threw one of Kari's red socks into the white load making all of Davis' white clothes pink.

"Beshides… I'm shtill trying to work on other conshtructive ways to help Kari out." He replied, "Did you know that shome women have their babiesh in the bathtub?"

Yolei didn't even bother trying to explain to Veemon that having a baby was okay and that Kari was going to get through okay like she did. She knew he wouldn't sink in.

Just then… they both heard Kari calling Yolei from the bedroom. "Yolei… Yolei…!"

Veemon and Yolei rushed to Kari's room, but sadly Veemon tripped over his own feet. "Jusht call me two left feet." he moaned. He couldn't quite here was the girls were talking about, and he immediately assumed once again… "It's time… It's time… Call an ambulansh!" he cried as he began to run in circles.

Yolei came back into the living room with a fake smile on her face, "Yes Veemon… it is time…" she said. "Time… to Take the Pot-Roast out of the freezer for dinner!" she snapped. "Will you just chill out?"

Veemon sat their rubbing his knee which he had bumped in his fall. "I think we might need an ambulansh anyways."

Late that night…

As everyone slept, Veemon once again crept into Kari and Davis bedroom. He was carrying a stop watch. He clicked it on, and then whispered into Davis' ear… "Davish… it's time."

He was hoping that Davis would wake up in response, but he didn't even stir. Veemon tried again, but Davis still didn't move. "DAVISH… IT'S TIME!!" he yelled, causing Davis and Kari to leap up in fright.

"What… what is it?!"

"What's going on?"

Veemon stopped the watch. "Nineteen shecods…? The baby will be half-way out by the time you wake up Davish."

Kari and Davis turned on the light. "Veemon… it's one in the morning." Davis moaned, "I still have to go to work tomorrow before I'm really off"

Kari sighed heavily, "Veemon…" she cried, and "You have got to stop this. The baby will come any day now _when it's ready!_ If you really want to help... please, I beg you… just relax!"

Veemon shook his head, "How can you shay that?" he asked, "Anyone would think you're the one having thish baby."

Kari looked up, "I AM THE ONE HAVING THIS BABY!" she yelled. Davis plugged his ears, "Kari… try and take it easy."

Kari moaned and groaned as she lay back down, "Oh… I'm sorry." she cried, "I'm tired… I'm pregnant… and I don't know how much longer I can take this!"

"You left out fat and cranky." Veemon said.

Finally, Kari lost it, "Davis…! Help me up. I'm going to rush him!" she said as she struggled to get out of bed. "Uh oh… I don't think I wanted here anymore." Veemon said as he dashed for the door.

Kari couldn't get up, "No, no… Veemon… you come back here!" she snarled as she threw a pillow at him, she missed. "Forget cranky… try wild."

The next morning…

Davis, Kari, and Gatomon were having breakfast. "Hey, has anyone seen Veemon?" Gatomon asked.

"Oh we saw him…" Kari said, "Once at one, again at three, and again just before we woke up. He was trying to make sure I wasn't giving birth in my sleep."

Deep down, as much as they hated being disturbed so much, especially late at night. Kari and Davis did think it was sweet that Veemon cared so much. Suddenly, he came into the room looking pretty baggy-eyed. "Morning all…" he said gruffly. "Would shomone mind pouring a whole cup of coffee over my head?"

"Veemon… you look awful." said Gatomon.

"Well you should talk, Fur-face!" Veemon snapped at her. Gatomon didn't take it that hard as she knew he didn't mean it. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Davis asked.

"No… I didn't." Veemon answered, "Who could shleep at a time like thish?" Everyone else raised their hands up high. "Why do I feel like I'm having thish baby all by myshelf?"

Everyone sighed, "Veemon…" Davis said, "We've told you several times over, but I'll try again. We are perfectly capable of handling this birth without you running all over and acting like a nervous wreck."

But when he turned around, Veemon was fast asleep on the table. "Better luck next time." Gatomon said.

Late that night…

Veemon was sitting in the baby's room playing a game he called, _"Daipy-ball"_ He was trying to toss all the diapers into the waste-bin from a fair distance, but he was having a really hard time concentrating due to the fact that he hadn't gotten much sleep for a threw past few days.

Finally he missed a shot and he knocked over a lamp. "Oh, no…" he groaned.

Just then, Kari came into the room, "Veemon…" she said sleepily "What are you doing now?"

"Well, I was playing Daipy-Ball… and I think I hit a high shot." He told her. "What are you doing here anyways?"

His eyes bulged, but right before he could jump to another conclusion. "It's not time Veemon. You're high-shot woke me up."

"Shorry…" Veemon said, "I'm trying to do shome things so I don't fall ashleep. I don't want to missh a thing."

Kari shook her head, "Oh, Veemon…" she groaned, "Well if you're going to stay up, please try and keep quiet." Then she left the room and headed back to bed.

Veemon picked up another diaper, but as he tried to take his shot he let out a huge yawn, his eye snapped shut, and then he fell splat on the floor, snoring.

He was sleeping so deeply, that he couldn't here Kari and Davis rushing around later that night. "Are you okay?" Davis asked.

"Oh… I fine… but I'm having a hard time moving in this condition." cried Kari. Davis rushed past the open door to the nursery carrying suitcases. "I'll bring the car out front."

Gatomon burst into the room, "Veemon… Veemon it's time. It's really time." she cried, "They're going to the hospital now."

Veemon didn't even move. Gatomon got down on the floor and tried shaking him. "Veemon, Wake up! It's really time…!" Veemon was completely out of it. Gatomon covered him in a blanket, "Poor little guy…"


	4. Smiles for everyone

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I know that in the 25 year saga Kari and Davis are supposed to have sons… but I just couldn't resist… **_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

A couple of days later…

The blanket on the floor of the baby's room began to stir, as a big lump appeared in the middle. Veemon struggled his way out, and yawned heavily. "Ooh… I musht've dozed off." He said while rubbing his eyes.

Just then, he heard a faint little coo coming from above him in the crib…

He gently climbed up and looked over the railings. There in the middle of crib, was something small, cute, and cuddly. It had fuzzy brown hair. It was dressed in fuzzy pink pajamas. Covered in cute little pink blankets and it looked straight up at the little blue creature with crossed eyes while sticking out its tongue.

Veemon couldn't believe his little eyes. "What in the world… That was never here before." He muttered to himself. "DAVISH…" he called.

Davis was there in an instant, "Oh, Veemon… you're finally awake." he said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm okay, but uh… that thing in the crib… that isn't what I think it is, is it?"

Davis nodded, "It sure is…" he said as he gently pulled open the blankest revealing the little baby girl. "Veemon… I'd like you meet my daughter; _Nami Hikari Motomiya."_

The little baby cooed softly as her daddy rubbed his hands on her belly.

"We just brought her home this morning."

Veemon suddenly began to realize, "Wait a minute! Did I missh shomthing?"

Davis looked down at him, "Yeah… you did I'm afraid." He said with pity, "Gatomon tried, and tried to wake you up when we left for the hospital but… you were out like a light. You know you've been asleep for almost _three days…?!"_

Poor little Veemon really couldn't believe it. The biggest event of all, and he slept through the whole thing. "Well… I guessh, maybe you guys really didn't need me after all."

Davis patted his head softly, "I'm so sorry Veemon." he said, "We still wish you were there with us, but now you see what we meant by you making too big a deal of this?"

Veemon nodded, "I guessh I sort of do." That's when he noticed Davis was looking down at the baby smiling happily. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh… well… I was just thinking about how my mom and dad must've felt when they first had me and Jun… and now… look at me. I'm the father of this little angel."

He rewrapped his daughter in the blankets, picked her up out of the crib and moved into the rocking chair. "I've never sheen you thish happy before." Veemon said.

"Well… of course I'm happy Veemon." Replied Davis, "We've helped to create a brand new life here… and this is my biggest dream come true."

He was implying to the fact of how he had always dreamed of being with Kari. Now not only was she his wife, but the mother of his child. "Kari's given me the most beautiful gift that I could ever ask for."

Veemon began to look sad a little bit. "I wish I could have kids." he said. "I never was one hit with all the girl-Digimon in the Digital-World… and was asleep for a long time before you woke me up."

Davis knew how Veemon must've felt, "You can't up hope now Veemon. I mean… think of it, maybe one day you and Gatomon… or… some other Digimon will create new Digi-eggs. In the meantime… we're going to need your help bringing up Nami."

Veemon looked up, "Really…?"

"Well yeah…" replied Davis, "I mean who better than to teach her about the Digital-World… all the excitement she'll have one day, and maybe even what kind of Digimon she may want."

Veemon smiled, "Yeah… I guessh I'm jusht the Mon for the job."

Just then, Kari entered the room. She was back to her normal body size too. "Hey..., Veemon… Glad you're awake." she said.

Veemon nodded. "Yeah… Hey… guessh you got a daughter now."

"Yeah… and speaking of which…" she said to Davis, "It's almost time to feed her."

Her husband nodded, implying that they would be right out.

Davis gently laid the baby across his lap, and unfolded the blankets revealing her face once more. Kari picked Veemon up so he could get a closer look, "She looksh like Kari…"

Kari smiled, "Thanks…"

"But then again… everything looksh like Kari to you Davish…"

Kari and Davis exchanged sour looks, but their smiles returned as their baby moaned a little as she looked straight at Veemon. Davis held her hand and waved it gently. "Say hi to Veemon, Nami…"

Veemon moved a little closer, "Hey Nami… How's it going kiddo?" He paused for a moment, "Hey… she shmiled at me."

Kari kissed Veemon's head, "I'm sure she did."

…

Later that day…

Veemon was in the living room, with little Nami strapped into her baby-seat. "Sho that'sh how you're daddy and I met… and we've been together ever shinsh." he said to her, "His shister Jun took a lot of getting ushed to… but I guess you already know that."

The little baby just kept smiling and sticking her tongue out as she waved her little arms around.

"Well anyways… Davish said he needed me to help you learn about thingsh… so I thought I'd start with the bashicsh." He picked up the remote control, "These are the channel… control… buttonsh."

"And with a flick a shwitch…" he clicked on the TV. "You can put the whole world in front of you."

Oh Veemon…!

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Well, I have to admit writing fics like this are a little more fun than the other stuff I usually write about… but… don't get used to it…**_

_**Misery is still the fuel that keeps me going, and thinking, and it will always be...**_


End file.
